fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Aidoru to koi no pawā!
Aidoru to koi no pawa! (translates as Idol and love power!) is MoonlightRainbow's fourth fanmade anime on this wiki. Story Aidoru to koi no pawā! Episodes List 15 years old girl Hoshizora Kanata, dreamed of becoming an idol ever since she was very young. It's only one year since she and her best friend Yukishiro Haruka were accepted to Shiny Academy, school for idols and they are both quiet popular already. But one day she met boy Misumi Tomoya and they fell in love with each other. But students of Shiny Academy are forbbiden to have boyfriends. Will Kanata gave up on her dream because of Tomoya or on Tomoya because of her dream? Choise is very hard. Characters Main Characters Hoshizora Kanata - Kanata is 15 years old girl and is for one year student on Shiny Academy, school for idols. To become idol was her dream every since she was 5 years old but when she fell in love with Tomoya she wasn't sure what should she gave up on - her childhood dream or person she love. Kanata is great singer and actress and is also very clever and great at sports. She can play piano, violin, guitar and flute. Misumi Tomoya '- Tomoya is 16 years old boy and student of Mirai High School. He is one of best students and is part of basketball school group. He fell in love with Kanata when he first met her but was a bit worried about how she had to chose between him and her dream, because je didn't want her to give up on being idol but also loved her very much. 'Yukishiro Haruka - Haruka is 15 years old girl and Kanata's best friend. Just like Kanata, her dream was to become idol from very young age. She comes from big family and has a lot of siblings. She was first one that find out Kanata fell in love with Tomoya. Madoka Rei - Rei is 14 years old girl and Kanata and Haruka's friend from Shiny Academy. She loves sweets and when she isn't wearing school uniform likes to wear cute clothes. Midorikawa Ran - Ran is 15 years old girl and Kanata and Haruka's friend from Shiny Academy. She was working as model for the first time when she was 8 years old. She never really had friends before she met Kanata, Haruka and Rei. Yumekawa Eri - Eri is 16 years old girl and top idol of Shiny Academy. She often gives advice to younger student and often helps Kanata and others. She feels that four of them have big talent to become new top idols but she also say that they'll need to work hard to get to her position. Teachers of Shiny Academy Sakura Hime - Hime is headmistress of Shiny Academy. Yorukawa Kaoru '- Kaoru is one of teachers of Shiny Academy 'Maruo Yuri - Yuri is one of teachers of Shiny Academy. Other Students of Shiny Academy Hyuuga Kagome '- Kagome is 14 years old girl and student of Shiny Academy. She is good at singing but want to become actress because she loves acting and is also great at it. 'Yumehara Juliet - Juliet is 16 years old girl and student of Shiny Academy and wants to become as popolar idol as Eri. Yumehara Ellen - Ellen is 15 years old girl and student of Shiny Academyand Juliet's younger sister. Others Trivia Category:Fan Anime Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Aidoru to koi no pawa! Category:Idols